Dr Aiolos
by Ran Inazuma Amaya
Summary: Afinal ele era um espanhol gostoso demais para se desperdiçar, não importava se ele era ou não seu paciente. ShuraxAiolos


Notas iniciais do capítulo

Ran: POVOOO, eu consegui fazer a Mel-chan escrever um ShuraxAioros! Mereço um premio agora, não? q

Mel: Merece mesmo, por que né... Shura é do Saga! *pelo menos pra mim*

Ran: Shura é do Aioros... Oh, antes que eu esqueça, essa one foi inspirada em um mangá chamado Dr. Gal. É um hentai, então se quiser ver, vá em frente.

Mel: O mangá é hentai *eu dei uma olhada, que horror* A fic é yaoi! E o Shura é do Saga, e antes que eu me esqueça, boa leitura a quem por aqui passar!

Ran: Shura é do Aioros... O mangá é hentai, e dai? Eu gostei... É bonitinho.

Mel: Sua visão de "bonitinho" é meio deturpada. Na minha terra isso tem outro nome, mas enfim...O Shura é do Saga, apenas o emprestei pro Olos.

Ran: Ok, ok... Bem, boa leitura povinho. E o Shura é do Aioros, o Saga é do Kanon e pronto. Cabou, boa leitura novamente e deixem reviews u3u

Mel: Hunf! *pra mim o shura é do Saga e ponto!*

**_R&A_**

Estava em seu escritório, esperando o seu próximo paciente. Sabia quem seria, afinal sempre se lembraria quando ele teria consulta.

Aquele espanhol parecia sempre ter desculpas para vir vê-lo, sempre despertando desejos em si. Mas não poderia fazer nada, ele era seu paciente, afinal. Teria que se contentar em chegar em casa, ir para seu quarto e se tocar, imaginando que era ele ali lhe dando prazer.

Shura chegou ao consultório, antes de bater a porta aprumou as vestes que já estavam em desalinho devido a pressa com a qual andava e respirou fundo, pois ofegava baixinho. Após alguns segundos decidiu bater na porta, que estava entreaberta, ao mesmo em que a abria.

– Doutor, posso entrar?

Estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz, mas logo se acalmou. Se levantou, arrumando o jaleco branco e foi até a porta, recebê-lo.

– Boa tarde, Shura... Vamos, entre. Estava a sua espera.

O espanhol olhava o médico, tão lindo com a roupa branca impecável. Como desejava aquele homem. Sempre que podia marcava uma consulta, sabia que estava sofrendo de transferência, esse era o nome dado quando o paciente se apaixonava pelo médico. Pelo menos era isso que seu amigo Camus, que era psicólogo, vivia dizendo para si. Certo, se fosse mesmo esse o caso, só lhe restava torcer para que ocorresse a contra transferência, que era quando o médico correspondia ao sentimento do paciente. Saiu de seu transe e pigarreou, olhando para os olhos do médico, deixando de fitar o corpo que tanto desejava. Só agora se dera conta que enquanto devaneava seus olhos estavam vidrados no corpo do outro.

– Boa tarde doutor. Como tem passado? - Isso lá era pergunta para se fazer ao médico? Era só o que lhe faltava, virar um adolescente sem assunto. Se bem que... Para ir ao médico o único assunto que deveria interessar era seu estado de saúde, certo?

– Eu estou bem, obrigado. - Riu baixinho, fazendo um sinal para ele se sentar enquanto se sentava em seu próprio lugar - Não precisa me chamar de doutor, Shura. Você vem tanto aqui que já somos quase íntimos, não? - "Mas não íntimos o suficiente" completou mentalmente enquanto mordia o lábio inferior de leve. Quando deu por si, seus olhos estavam passando por todo aquele incrível corpo... Zeus, que homem gostoso!

O moreno sorriu. Tudo o que queria era se tornar íntimo de Aiolos, no sentido mais malicioso, e também no mais romântico da palavra.

– Sim Aiolos, somos quase íntimos. - Via que o médico o olhava com desejo. Ou será que isso era apenas o que sua mente apaixonada deduzia? Tinha medo de interpretar errados as atitudes e palavras do outro, e acabar com o relacionamento deles. "Shura, tome vergonha, como vai acabar o que nem ao menos começou?" Perguntou-se por sua vez usou todo o seu autocontrole para parar de olhá-lo... Se dependesse de si, faria mais do que apenas admira-lo, mas ele era seu paciente, e isso seria errado... Shura era gostoso demais para não ter nenhum namorado, não queria causar problemas a seu paciente e nem assim mesmo, pois um namorado ciumento em seu consultório fazendo escândalos não era o melhor dos marketings.

– Bem... E então, o que está sentindo? - Resolveu ir direto ao assunto e acabar logo com aquela consulta, antes que sua pouca racionalidade fosse embora e resolvesse beijar seu paciente ali e agora.

– Estou sentindo uma pressão aqui... - Disse colocando a mão no peito - e uma sensação estranha aqui - agora a mão tocou a região embaixo do umbigo - Será que é normal, doutor? Ou me resta pouco tempo de vida?

O sagitariano riu baixinho.

– Você não irá morrer, não se preocupe. Vamos fazer alguns exames. - Se levantou e foi até uma porta que havia na sala, fazendo um sinal para ele lhe seguir - Tire a blusa, abra a calça e se sente na maca - Mandou, enquanto ia preparar as coisas para iniciar o exame.

– Abrir a calça? - Perguntou em expectativa.

– Sim, abrir a calça. Esta sentindo uma sensação estranha baixo ventre, não? Preciso de espaço para examina-lo - Notou um tom de expectativa na voz dele ou foi apenas uma brincadeira de seu cérebro?

– Claro. - "Shura se controle, ombre!".

O moreno fez o que lhe foi mandado, retirou a camisa, desafivelou o cinto abrindo a calça em seguida e deitou-se na maca.

Após preparar tudo que precisaria para examinar o paciente, o grego foi até ele, colocando a mão em seu peito e massageando-o de leve. - Dói?

– Hn...S-sim... dói - sentiu algo ganhar vida bem no meio de suas pernas, mas Zeus, como se controlar enquanto aquele homem o tocava? Tudo bem, ele usava luvas, nem podia dizer que estava sentindo o calor das mãos dele. Mas mesmo assim, aquela sensação era por demais desconcertante.

Aiolos percebeu o desconforto nele e o viu mexer as pernas, parecendo tentar esconder algo._"__A__penas ignore, Aiolos, apenas ignore. É tudo a sua imaginação"_ falou mentalmente enquanto descia lentamente a mão, lhe tocando proximo a um dos mamilos - E aqui, dói? - Indagou, mordendo o labio inferior com aquela visão. Tinha que se controlar, não podia ficar excitado.

– S-sim... Dói - mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo seu mamilo endurecer com o contato. Zeus, aquilo era constrangedor.

Percebendo o mamilo dele endurecer, o médico não conseguiu mais se conter. Aquilo já era demais.

Se abaixou um pouco, mordendo levemente o mamilo exposto - E assim, dói?

– Hn... isso.. É bom... Faz de novo... - Pediu o moreno arqueando as costas. Seu autocontrole já havia desaparecido naquele momento.

– De novo? - Com um sorriso de vitória, Aiolos começou a chupar-lhe um dos mamilos, enquanto apertava o outro de leve. Já tinham começado mesmo, então por que não continuar?

Shura gemia baixinho. Era deliciosa a sensação daquela língua sugando sua pele que já estava tão quente. Logo pegou a outra mão do médico e colocou em cima de seu membro.

– Tá sentindo o que faz comigo, doutor?

Aiolos sorriu, se afastando dele. Ele era o médico ali, e continuaria no controle da situação.

– Muito bem, chega de bobeiras. Tire a calça.

– Como quiser doutor - sorriu e retirou a calça mesmo sentado, ficando apenas com a boxer vermelha que mal escondia sua excitação, o tecido já não comportava o pênis ereto, que estava metade para fora - E agora?

Com um sorriso discreto, Aiolos retirou a boxer dele e lhe tocou o membro.

– Agora você cala a boca. Eu sou o médico aqui - Com um sorriso, tocou a base do membro dele, sorrindo - Veja, esta muito inflamado aqui embaixo. - Levou a boca até a cabeça do membro dele, dando uma lambidinha - E está muito grande e quente... Posso sentir ele pulsando em minha boca... - Falou rouco, antes de abocanhar o membro dele por completo, chupando-o uma única vez antes de voltar a falar - Isso não é normal... Faz quanto tempo que ele tem se sentido assim...? - Indagou antes de voltar a coloca-lo na boca, fazendo movimentos rápidos.

– E-Ele fica assim sempre que... hnm... Eu venho aqui... Sempre que.. o vejo - mordia o lábio inferior tentando conter os gemidos, sem sucesso. Ter aquela boca quentinha e macia ali, em seu membro, era mais do que teve em seus melhores sonhos eróticos com o médico.

Aiolos tirou aquele membro delicioso de sua boca. Ter aquele espanhol tão entregue assim a si era um sonho... Um delicioso e pecaminoso sonho.

Passou a masturba-lo enquanto lhe lambia a cabecinha - Isso não é normal, Shura... Por que nunca me falou antes? Já podíamos ter tratado disso há muito tempo.

– Hnm.. por favor.. Chupa logo... eu... hnmm preciso... - Aquilo era tortura demais para si.

– Precisa? Precisa do que, Shura? - Indagou cheio de malicia, voltando a chupar apenas a cabecinha dele, masturbando-o mais rapidamente.

– Preciso... gozar.. Por favor..

O médico abriu a boca e continuou a masturbar o paciente com uma mão, enquanto com a outra massageava as bolas inchadas - Goze na minha cara... Quero te sentir.

O moreno não precisou se um segundo convite, com um gemido rouco despejou todo o seu sêmen na boca que se encontrava aberto, recolhendo-o. Algumas gotas escaparam, sujando a face e os óculos do médico.  
Shura fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto seu peito subia e descia, a respiração ainda descompassada.

– Aiolos.. - gemeu o nome do homem que lhe proporcionara tanto prazer.

O grego fez questão de tomar todo o sêmen que caiu em sua boca. Era delicioso...

Ele tirou os óculos e limpou o rosto com a mão, lambendo o gozo que ficou na mão em seguida. Logo depois tirou a calça e se sentou no colo de Shura, segurando o membro ainda duro dele e o levando até a sua entradinha, descendo lentamente. Aquilo doía, mas era bom demais para sequer pensar em parar.

– O que... esta faz... hnmmmm... hnm... tão.. apertadinho... hnmm – o moreno não conseguiu concluir o que ia dizer, o prazer que o invadiu tirou todo o seu raciocínio. Zeus como era delicioso aquele homem.

– C-Como o que eu... ahn... estou fazendo...? - Indagou como se dissesse "não é obvio?".

Com um alto gemido, Aiolos deixou seu corpo descer de uma vez naquele membro enorme e delicioso. Arqueou as costas, aquela foi uma péssima ideia, aquilo doeu muito, mas... Não se arrependia.

– T-Também... han... Fui negligente com minha saúde... – o médico falava entre gemidos - E-Eu sempre... hmn... ficava com uma sensação estranha quando... te via... P-Posso sentir o quão fundo... Esta em mim... ahn... Está tocando minha próstata... - Se aproximou da orelha do paciente, lhe dando uma lambidinha enquanto rebolava de leve em seu colo - A-Acho que estamos... Infectados com a mesma... doença... hmn...

– Eu.. posso sentir... seu canal... está me prendendo... hnmm esmagando... sugando... tão... delicioso...

Shura passou a mover o quadril como podia, queria intensificar aquele contato, sentir mais seu falo afundar naquele corpo que se moldava perfeitamente ao seu.

– S-Shura... e-eu... Eu vou gemer alto se... se continuar assim... - Avisou, mas não conseguiu concluir o que dizia. Assim que sentiu o espanhol lhe dar uma forte estocada, acabou gemendo alto, quase um grito - A-Ahn...!

Mal acabou de gemer e uma cabeleira loira apareceu na porta do consultório, parecendo preocupado.

– Doutor? Escutei o senhor gritar, e... – a secretário não concluiu a frase, assim que percebeu o que estava acontecendo, sorriu com empolgação - Parabéns, doutor Aiolos! Enfim conseguiu transar com o senhor Shura! Agora não precisa ficar se masturbando no consultório sempre que a consulta com ele acabar! - A mulher disse, sorrindo e foi embora logo em seguida, feliz por seu chefe enfim ter conseguido aquele feito.

– Você... Fazia mesmo isso? - Perguntou o moreno, segurando o outro pelos quadris, impedindo-o de se mover, ficando ali parado, completamente enterrado naquele corpo quente e delicioso.

– Eu... Eu... - Aquela altura do campeonato, não podia ficar com vergonha, mas não conseguiu não ficar. Escondeu o rosto no peito largo do espanhol, completamente corado e ofegante - É-É claro que não! - Mentiu.

– Pois eu sempre me masturbava ao sair do seu consultório, quando chegava em casa corria pro banheiro... e lá me tocava pensando em você... no seu corpo... Fantasiando está enterrado bem fundo nessa bundinha deliciosa.. e agora estou aqui... Realizando meu maior desejo...

Ao ouvir aquilo, Aiolos não conseguiu se conter, logo voltou a se mover. Dessa vez controlava seus gemidos.

– Eu... E-Enquanto eu examinava seu pênis... ahn... Meu coração palpitava como louco... Na minha mente eu fantasiava você me fodendo com ele e... hmn... te imaginava empurrando seu... seu penis até o mais fundo de mim... ahn... até golpear minha próstata... - Se movia cada vez mais rapido, acompanhando os movimentos do capricorniano - D-Desse jeito que... hmn... esta fazendo agora... Oh, isso é muito bom... ahn... muita dopamina esta sendo liberada no meu corpo...! - Tirou Shura de dentro de si e foi até a mesa de seu consultório, se debruçando sobre ela, empinando-se para ele - V-Vem... Me fode mais...! Me fode mais...!

O espanhol levantou-se da maca indo até onde o outro estava, sem aviso adentrou aquele corpo perfeito em uma única estocada, gemendo arrastado. Zeus como era quente, apertado, delicioso.

– Você está me sugando.. hnmmm sente... meu pau tocar... sua próstata? hnmm - arremetia-se com mais força dentro daquele corpo tão apertado, enquanto isso levou uma mão ao pênis abandonado do médico, sentindo como estava quente e pulsante, passando a masturbá-lo na mesma velocidade em que o estocava.

A cada movimento o corpo menor era impulsionado para frente, então o espanhol segurava-o com o uma mão pelo quadril o puxando para trás, só para repetir o mesmo movimento. Cada vez mais rápido, forte, fundo.

Para o grego era como se estivesse nas portas do paraíso. Sua próstata era tocada inúmeras vezes, e seu membro estava inchando cada vez mais na mão de seu paciente. Era delicioso. Era um prazer sem escalas... Podia sentir que estava perto do ápice.

– E-Eu vou... ahn... Eu vou gozar...!

– Vamos juntos... hnmm goza na minha mão... Que eu vou inundar... seu corpo com... O meu prazer...

– P-Por favor.. me inunde com... com seu prazer... hmn... - sem conseguir falar mais nada, acabou gemendo alto , acabando por se liberar na mão do moreno - A-ahn...S-Shura...!

– A-Aiolos... hnmmm - ao sentir-se ainda mais apertado pelas paredes internas do médico, não conseguiu resistir, gozando em jatos fortes no interior dele, deixando seu tronco cair em cima do outro, puxando o rosto com a mão, beijando-lhe a boca, não antes sussurrar um "eu amo você".

Sorrindo, Aiolos retribuiu o beijo, mas nada falou. Sabia que ele entenderia o recado.

Tirou o moreno de dentro de si e se levantou saindo da mesa, sentou na cadeira, escrevendo algo em seu bloco. Não colocou as roupas e deixou o gozo do espanhol sair de dentro de si, sujando o assento da cadeira.

Ainda um pouco corado, o médico tirou o papel do bloco de notas e entregou ao paciente - Aqui, te indiquei alguns remédios. Tome-os direitinho.

– Obrigado doutor - respondeu sorrindo, terminando de arrumar seus trajes e pegando a receita - Obrigado pela consulta. - Já de frente a porta, segurando a maçaneta, olhou para trás - acho que deveria se vestir.

O moreno saiu do consultório com um sorriso enorme nos lábios encontrando a secretária loira sentada na recepção.

– Uma boa tarde senhorita June!

– Para o senhor também, senhor Shura! - A secretária respondeu enquanto se levantava e ia para a sala do médico para entregar a ficha de seu próximo paciente que estava marcado para dali a meia hora. Viu Aiolos acabando de se trocar, com um sorriso nos lábios - Que tipo de remédio você indicou a ele, doutor? - Indagou, curiosa.

– Laxantes - O grego respondeu simplesmente, enquanto pegava a ficha do paciente e começava a examiná-la.

A loira ficou espantada - Por que fez isso? Ele vai ter uma horrível dor de barriga!

– Esse é o plano. Então ele terá que voltar para me ver outra vez.

June suspirou, enquanto deixava o consultório. - Não poderia ter um encontro normal com ele? – Resmungou a moça mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa.

FIM


End file.
